warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:FeatherstreamWikia
Welcome! Hi, I'm Nightfern, admin here along with Holly. I love your name! But I do wonder how come you added "Wikia". xD. Here's a link to everything you should know, and make sure to join our projects! Become a apprentice, and in a month or two of getting to know us, ask for a mentor request! Join our IRC and FanClan in our alliances. Good luck!! Nightfern 11:25, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Remember to leave a message using the "Add Topic" button. It took me some time to find your message. Anyway, you can find our projects in the toolbar^ or on our main page. To request a mentor, leave a message on the P:AAU Requests. Nightfern 19:41, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Exactly the same. It never changes. Good luck with a mentor! Nightfern 18:30, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry! I'll check. Nightfern 18:15, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, Featherstream! Guess it's you and me. You got the admin. xD. What do you want to learn first? Nightfern 23:11, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Feather! I'm working on your charart request, but just so you know, I'm not that great a Y-tabbies... I do the thicker-striped ones, like on my approved charart. Is it okay if I do it that way? You can ask someone else, though. I won't be offended. Only River was, and she's gone now. Nightfern 16:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Cloudskye is amazing at them. Ask her; it's fine. I'm still learning. xD. Nightfern 10:57, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Charart Request Hi there! Of course I'll do a charart for you! Just give me a bit to have it done, and you'll have it by the end of the week! Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 12:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Here she is! Do you like her? I love doing tabbies, and I think this is one of my better ones. Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 18:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC) WSWT Alright, Feather. Since it's hard to tell you everything if you don't know (xD), I'll start with our projects. *Project Imagine. You use our blanks, post it up for approval. If you don't work on it and want it off, you can request for it to be declined. It's pretty much the same way it works on WW, except we're not as strict. You can read everything you need to know on the main page. *Project Create. Again, see the main page. Write stories (make sure to categorize!) and copy the story code here, save, and go back and edit it. See here for an example. Also, put your story up on here and be sure to check out my tips (wow that was unneeded. xD). *Project Templates. This project might be closing soon so don't bother. *Project Adopt A User. Enough said. Please ask if you have any more questions. Nightfern 22:06, April 6, 2011 (UTC) No problem :) Nightfern 21:16, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I allways think of leaving you a message, but sometimes im busy but im not as busy now. So i just droped by to say hi! And if you have any questions just ask me! Thank You i may not be a admin but i can help you! Have fun. '-' Icefern '-':P :) :P :D :P 03:52, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Okay, first of all, are you using a template sig or a normal sig? If you're using a normal one, just give me the code. Nightfern 11:12, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Nightfern 15:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Have you made any chararts? Hope you like the wiki! I know you arent that new but i am bored and i have no one else to talk to... haha :) do you need help with your sig? '-' Icefern '-':P :) :P :D :P 18:03, April 10, 2011 (UTC) That's really weird. What's in your Preferences box? Nightfern 11:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) HI!! How are you?? Ice MorningIce Ferns Of The Moring 15:53, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: You can call me either. I respond to both, honestly. I prefer Holly or Skye over anything. Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 13:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Template Signature Issues Featherstream- do you have the complete signature you want, complete with proper HTM codes? If you do, you want to create a page called "User:FeatherstreamWikia/SigReal" if you haven't. Then create a page called "User:FeatherstreamWikia/Sig" and add your signature. Then type in the code }} , ignoring the nowiki tags and bold font. Here's a link if you don't understand. Hopefully this should help your template issue. Comic Sans Ban is weird. 19:31, April 18, 2011 (UTC) 12:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC)